1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for improving motor vehicle performance. More particularly, the invention relates to a motor vehicle system utilizing compressed liquefied gas for cooling, drying, increasing flow of intake air, increasing flow of exhaust gases, and ultimately enhancing performance. In addition, the present invention relates to a system for potentially reducing performance of other dose proximity vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals within the automotive industry are continually looking for ways in which to improve the performance of combustion engines. Over time, it has been learned that cool dry air optimizes combustion of fuel within the combustion chamber of an automobile. In addition, the ability for one to provide increased gaseous flow to and from the combustion chamber also affects the performance of the motor vehicle.
Superchargers and turbochargers have been incorporated within motor vehicles in an effort to optimize vehicle performance. However, these systems are expensive to incorporate and include performance lag times due to their inability to provide for an immediate increase in gaseous flow.
In addition, recent motor vehicles have utilized nitrous oxide in an effort to cool and dry intake air entering combustion chambers. However, the implementation of these systems is very expensive and the nitrous oxide is difficult to utilize.
With this in mind, a need continues to exist for a system whereby motor vehicle performance is improved in a convenient and cost effective manner. The present invention provides such a system.